El Señor de los Tronos
by aramos082
Summary: La vida de los Stark se verá alterada por la aparición de un misterioso visitante de otro mundo. Crossover ESDLA y El Juego de Tronos especialmente recomendado pa fans de esta primera. Es mi primer fanfic, así que trátenmelo con cuidado. NO está de más recordaros que cada serie y personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos y respetables autores (J. R. R. Tolkien y George R. R. Martin)
1. Prólogo

El Palantir: Comienza la gran aventura

Mi nombre es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn y hasta ayer era rey de Gondor y Annûminas. Todo comenzó con un intento de purgar el mal de Orthanc, la torre del malvado mago blanco Saruman. Yo y otros cuatro compañeros fuimos los únicos valientes que entramos a la torre. Dentro, sólo quedaba la enorme colección de volúmenes que el arrogante mago había creado con el paso de los siglos. Los revisamos todos pero sólo unos veinte eran legibles y estaban en Lengua Común. Yo estaba leyendo uno de ellos cuando de pronto sentí una maligna presencia proveniente de una sala contigua. Dentro sólo se veía un pedestal con una especie de bola de piedra negra que brillaba con más de cien colores distintos de manera que la sala resplandecía como un enorme arcoiris. Estaba tan deslumbrado que, sin querer, me acerqué demasiado a la esfera y esta me engulló. Dentro de la esfera se oían voces. Cientos de voces aterrorizadas hablando a la vez. En ella también vi una fortaleza en llamas y jinetes negros guiados por un hombre despellejado, tres dragones surcando el cielo, un banquete presidido por un lobo con armadura, un pequeño león sentado frente a una bahía en llamas y un hombre con cuernos de ciervo aplastar un dragón para, seguidamente, ser arrollado por un jabalí.

Cuando por fin toqué tierra, supe que ya no estaba en Isengard, ni tampoco en la Tierra Media...

" ¿Y cómo se supone que llegó a Winterfell, majestad?"


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: ESDLA ni CHYF son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a J.R. R. Tolkien y George R. R. Martin respectivamente._

\- Ah, ¿que ha ocurrido? - dijo Aragorn levantándose del suelo - ¡Ay, mi cabeza! Siento como si me hubiera pasado por encima un ejército de trolls de montaña. - añadió llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en el medio de un bosque y de la pequeña nevada que caía.

\- Una cosa está clara, no estoy en Isengard. Creo que ni siquiera me hallo en Rohan sino que estoy más al norte. Quizás sea Fornost o Angmar. - pensaba el rey mientras exploraba el bosque. De pronto, oyó el ruido cada vez más cercano de unos cascos.

\- Es una persecución. - dijo escondiéndose detrás de un árbol. - Espero que no sean enemigos y puedan ayudarme.

Al poco tiempo, pasó un caballero cubierto con una capa azul celeste y un escudo con una luna y un halcón color crema a la espalda montado en un alazán pardo que parecía agotado de correr durante días al mismo ritmo. Poco después, pasaron tres caballeros de armadura roja y amarilla al galope.

\- Van muy deprisa, los caballos no van a aguantar mucho más. - dijo Aragorn mientras echaba a correr a grandes zancadas detrás de los caballos.

No tardó en encontrar el cadáver decapitado de uno de los caballos. Más adelante, el de la capa azul luchaba, con la espalda apoyada en un árbol, contra dos de sus oponentes. La diferencia de tamaño con ellos era abismal, ya que, frente a sus dos robustos enemigos, casi parecía un niño.

\- Esta vez no te resultará tan sencillo escapar, pajarito - dijo uno lanzando un tajo que el joven bloqueo.

\- ¿Creen que fue sencillo? - contraatacó el chico con otro tajo.

\- Sólo dos hombres muy cobardes atacan a un niño desamparado. Meteos con alguien de vuestro tamaño - les increpó Aragorn saliendo de la espesura al tiempo que desenvainaba la espada.

\- No digas estupideces, anciano. - contestó uno de los atacantes encarando al recién llegado.

\- Calla y lucha - contestó el de Gondor con un tajo descendente que el de rojo bloqueó.

Tras un corto intercambio de estocadas, Aragorn bloqueó una y lanzó una patada frontal al abdomen de su contrincante.

-"Ay, que daño"- dijo para sí al golpear la extremadamente dura coraza del hombre

-"Sin duda, es una muy buena armadura. Esperemos que no se haya dado cuenta de que no llevo más armadura que los brazales de Boromir. Quizás si consigo matarlo sin dañar la armadura, me sirva de protección" - añadió mientras a su oponente recuperar rápidamente el resuello y reincorporarse a la lucha. Tras bloquear un golpe de espada vio como penetrar la defensa del de rojo. En el siguiente envite, en vez de parar el golpe con la espada, empujó a su oponente con una mano. El oponente, aturdido por el traspiés no vio venir la estocada directa al ojo derecho.

\- Maldito - le oyó decir mientras la sangre se le escurría por la coraza

Del otro lado, el chico de azul había conseguido acabar con el suyo, aprovechando que el de rojo tenía la espada trabada en el árbol en el que se había apoyado, clavándole un puñal en el ojo derecho.

\- Le agradezco que me haya salvado de esos canallas. Me llamo Arthur Royce y...¡cuidado! - exclamó el chico empujándolo a un lado con tan mala suerte que la saeta destinada a su salvador le acertó en el pecho. Aragorn no tardó en descubrir al soldado que había disparado a traición.- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más odio de las ballestas? - preguntó arrancando de un golpe el diabólico artefacto de las manos del ballestero. - Que se tarda demasiado en cargarlas. - añadió cortándole la /- ¡Arthur!¡Arthur! - lo llamó preguntándose si podría mantenerlo vivo lo suficiente para saber qué hacía allá un niño y porqué le perseguían. Casi respiró aliviado cuando vio al chico recostado en un árbol y con los ojos abiertos.

\- Disculpe. Pero creo que no le pregunté su nombre, ser... - contestó el joven con un hilo de voz que hizo nacer la preocupación en el corazón del montaraz

\- Puedes llamarme Trancos - contestó mientras examinaba la herida.- Espera, no te levantes. Podrías empeorar la herida. - dijo Aragorn antes de ponerle una mano en el pecho- ¿Qué sucede?¿Acaso sois un Maester y sabéis cómo curarme? - preguntó el tal Arthur.

-No, pero sé un poco de este tipo de heridas y te agradecería que te estuvieras quieto mientras examino la herida y determino que hacer. - contestó Aragorn con seriedad.

\- ¿Qué pasa?¿Se te ocurre alguna idea? - preguntó el chico tras un rato largo esperando el diagnóstico

\- No, esta herida supera mis conocimientos. Temo que la herida es demasiado profunda y no estoy de qué pasará si intento sacarla. Necesitas ayuda especializada. - respondió de forma tranquila y sincera. El gesto de preocupación en la cara del chico hizo que Aragorn se preguntara una vez más el porqué del ataque que había sufrido.  
\- ¿Me permites que te haga una pregunta?¿Qué hace un chico cómo tú en un lugar como este?¿Qué te ha llevado a abandonar tu casa y venir hasta este páramo nórdico y helado? - preguntó al cabo de un rato.

\- Tengo que entregar un mensaje urgente de parte de mi señor Jon Arryn para Lord Eddard Stark, señor de estas tierras. - fue la escueta respuesta del chico.

\- Y es algo muy importante ¿verdad?. Lamentó decirte que probablemente no llegues a tu destino con esa herida en el pecho. Si quieres, yo puedo acompañarte hasta el pueblo más cercano para que descanses y te cures mientras que yo entrego el mensaje por ti.- empezó a decir comprensivo.

\- ¿¡Porqué nadie lo entiende!? Ya no soy un niño. Soy un enviado de la mano del rey. Mi misión es muy urgente y por mi honor que habré de cumplirla. - declaró el chico al borde de las lágrimas.

\- No te fías de mi. Lo entiendo. Permite al menos que te trate la herida con mis conocimientos de hierbas medicinales de la zona. Si después de eso aún sigues desconfiando, me voy y punto. -

\- ¿Y cómo sé que no huirás mientras "buscas hierbas" o me intentarás envenenar la herida?

\- Escucha, Arthur. Si te quisiera robar, a estas alturas ya te habría rematado y huido con tu dinero. En cuanto a lo de huir,dejaré aquí mi espada mientras busco con que curar la herida y la trato. ¿Qué te parece? - respondió Aragorn clavando su espada a pocos metros de donde reposaba el joven.

\- Está bien, hazlo. - respondió más calmado Arthur.

A pesar de que la nieve dificultaba la identificación de plantas, Aragorn no tardó en encontrar las hierbas necesarias y volver.

\- Arthur, ya estoy aquí - dijo entrando en el claro de bosque con las hierbas

\- ¿Arthur?¿Estás bien?- añadió acercándose al joven recostado en el árbol y aparentemente muerto.

\- ¡Maldita sea!¡Se ha quedado dormido como un tronco! - exclamó después de que un sonoro ronquido por parte del chico casi le provocara un ataque al corazón. - Mejor, así podré trabajar más a gusto con su herida. - añadió preparando el suelo para encender un fuego y seleccionar las hierbas medicinales.

\- Trancos, ¿qué haces? - preguntó el joven caballero despertando con el olor de varias de las hierbas que el montaraz hervía en el casco de uno de los soldados caídos.

\- Preparo un remedio para tu herida. - contestó todavía de espaldas al joven. - Espero que dure hasta que encontremos a uno de esos Maestres - añadió para sus adentros.  
 **Notas de autor**

 _Maester/Maestre : Para los no familiarizados con el mundo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego/Juego de Tronos, los Maestres son una orden de hombres sabios expertos en distintas ramas del saber (como son las finanzas, la forja de metales, la sanación, la historia o las ciencias ocultas) cuya misión principal es la de conservar y ampliar el conocimiento, así como usar sus conocimientos en beneficio del señor y/o a la casa noble a la que juran servir (educar a los hijos del señor, sanar heridas e, incluso, escribir los mensajes del señor). Son fácilmente reconocibles por las cadenas con eslabones de diferentes metales que portan al cuello._


	3. Chapter 2

Winterfell

El viaje hasta Winterfell transcurrió sin más complicaciones y, tras dos días de trayecto, llegaron a Winterfell. La primera impresión de Aragorn sobre la ancestral fortaleza fue la de un castillo enorme, tan ancho y alto como el primer nivel de la ciudad de Minas Tirith. Desde la colina situada frente a la fortaleza pudo admirar el pueblo de Invernalia que, según Arthur, daría refugio a los refugiados del campo durante el crudo invierno y la gran plaza del mercado situada frente a las murallas y la Puerta del Oriente.

Tras pasar la primera muralla y cruzar el foso interior llegaron al interior de la segunda muralla donde se erigía la auténtica fortaleza de los Stark. Los guardias de la segunda muralla, tras intercambiar las consabidas fórmulas de cortesía con los dos viajeros, los condujeron al interior de la fortaleza. En la entrada al patio, los hicieron desmontar y caminar por entre herreros, mozos de cuadra, lavanderas y demás personal del castillo hasta unas dependencias conocidas como el Gran Salón dónde el señor los recibiría y escucharía.  
Al fondo del Gran Salón del castillo, casi tan grande como el Palacio de Meduself, se erguía un gran trono de madera gris con cabezas de lobo talladas en los reposabrazos colocado en lo alto de una tarima. Sentado en el trono se hallaba un hombre alto y vigoroso de pelo negro con una espada sobre las rodilla que al, levantar la cabeza, del pergamino que se hallaba leyendo provocó que el corazón del montaraz diera un vuelco.  
\- _¿Boromir? No puede ser –_ se dijo para si Aragorn en cuanto consiguió visualizar la cara del lord de Winterfell.  
\- Mi señor de Stark... - dijo el caballero con una reverencia, gesto que Aragorn se apresuró en imitar - Traigo un mensaje de Lord Jon Arryn, Mano de su Majestad el Rey Robert, el Primero con el nombre, Rey de los Andals y los Primeros Hombres, Señor de los Siete Reinos y Lord Protector del Reino.  
\- ¿Esos son todos los títulos del rey? Muy pocos me parecen. - pensó Aragorn.  
El señor comenzó a leer la carta:

 _Estimado Ned:_

 _Disculpa que no te haya enviado esta carta por medio de un cuervo, pero, como te enseñé hace tiempo, hay mensajes que no pueden ser confiados a los cuervos debido a las palabras que contienen y los peligros que conlleva su transporte._

 _Incluso mientras escribo estas líneas temo por mi propia vida. He entrado en conocimiento de un terrible y oscuro secreto acerca del linaje del Rey. No puedo revelarte nada hasta estar seguro, pero recuerda que LA SEMILLA ES FUERTE._

 _Ven pronto a King's Landing. Eres la única persona en la que Robert y yo todavía confiamos. Asumo que no me queda mucho._

 _P. D. El chico por el que te envío este mensaje es el hijo de Rollo Royce. Trátalo con la mayor de las cortesías._  
 _~Jon Arryn~_

\- Conque eres el hijo de Rollo Royce.  
\- Así es, Milord.  
\- ¿Cómo se encuentra el viejo Rollo?  
\- Excelentemente, Milord de Stark. Veo que lo conocisteis.  
\- Sólo como duelista y como soldado. Era excepcional en ambos aspectos de su vida pero también tenía un temperamento bastante fogoso. Espero que no hayáis heredado tan peligrosa cualidad.  
\- Oh no, Milord. Verlo actualmente recogido en cama me ayuda a recordar las consecuencias de tal comportamiento. - respondió rápidamente el joven ocultando un gesto de dolor ante la involuntaria mención de su herida.  
\- Ya me imagino. ¿Y tú quién eres? -  
\- Un amigo, señor. Un gran amigo. Me ha acompañado a través del Bosque de los Lobos y...  
\- Imagino que tu amigo no será mudo y que podrá presentarse solo. O no? - preguntó burlón un muchacho de cabello negro de jubón negro con una extaraña criatura de color amarillo estampada.  
\- Está bien, me presentaré como es debido. Mi nombre es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, jefe de los Dúnedain del Norte y descendiente a través de muchas generaciones de Isildur y Anarión, hijos de Elendil, señores de Minas Ithil y Minas Anor. -  
\- Disculpe la observación, mi buen "señor", pero no tiene mucha pinta de gran señor. ¿Seguro que no se lo está inventado?

 _No es oro todo lo que reluce,_  
 _ni todos aquellos que vagan están perdidos._

 _De las cenizas resurgirá el fuego,_  
 _La espada que fue partida será reforjada,_  
 _y el destronado volverá a ser Rey_.

\- Esta es la Espada Que fue Partida. - declaró desenvainando a Anduril que brilló, casi con luz propia, en las manos del montaraz atrayendo las miradas de todo el salón del trono. Incluso el señor se permitió abandonar momentáneamente su expresión impenetrable para maravillarse, aunque Aragorn ,que en ningún momento había perdido de vista el gesto del Lord, ya había notado como crecía la curiosidad en sus ojos desde el principio de su parlamento.  
\- ¡Cualquiera que levante la espada en este salón es enemigo de nuestro señor!¡Prendedlo! - gritó un anciano caballero de anchos bigotes blancos desenvainando la espada al tiempo que bajaba de la tarima.  
Los guardias presentes en la sala, como uno solo, bajaron las lanzas se cubrieron con sus escudos circulares y abandonaron sus posiciones para rodear al montaraz y su acompañante.  
\- ¡Oigan!¡Esperen!¡Yo vine con él pero no formo parte de su plan! - exclamó Arthur al verse rodeado por la guardia.  
\- Oh vamos, puedo explicar... - empezó a decir Aragorn.  
\- Silencio. Deponed las armas ahora y posiblemente el señor os escuché. - dijo de forma cortante el anciano caballero apuntando su espada contra el montaraz.  
\- Ser Rodrik, basta. Están bajo mi techo y protección. Además, me parece que ese hombre sólo pretendía mostrarme el excelente acero de su espada antes de retirarse. - intervino el Lord Eddard, de pié frente a su trono con la espada en la mano.  
\- Cómo mi señor ordene. Pueden retirarse y, en lo sucesivo, eviten provocar más conflictos a esta casa. - terció Ser Rodrik envainando la espada y dando fin a la audiencia.  
\- Así sea. - contestó Aragorn envainando a Anduril antes de retirarse "escoltado" por los guardias de palacio.  
Más tarde, en los aposentos privados del matrimonio Stark.  
\- Lord Eddard. - saludaron Ser Rodrik y su acompañante (un joven de cabello negro y complexión fuerte) al entrar. - ¿Nos ha convocado?  
\- Así es. Hay un asunto que requiere vuestra atenta y cuidadosa atención. -  
\- ¿Relativo al extraño montaraz que llegó acompañando a Ser Arthur Royce? - inquirió el acompañante de ser Rodrik.  
\- Exactamente, Jory. Quiero que vigiléis a ese montaraz, y me aviséis si hace cualquier movimiento sospechoso.  
\- ¿Cómo qué? - preguntó Jory  
\- Cualquier cosa mínimamente rara. -  
\- ¿Teméis que sea un espía de los Lannister? - fue la pregunta de ser Rodrik.  
\- No, pero me hace conocido de alguna parte y no sé dónde... - respondió de forma misteriosa el lord de Winterfell.

 _Tututum!_

 _Y, al fin, llegó el siguiente capítulo. Espero que les esté gustando porque ahora empieza la historia de verdad y pronto empezará la acción de verdad._


	4. Chapter 3

**Aragorn**

A la mañana siguiente, ser Rodrik bajó, temprano como era su costumbre, al patio de armas a entrenarse y preparar todo para las clases de esgrima de los jóvenes hijos del señor. Había pasado mala noche pensando en el extraño sujeto y su espada. Aquella "Espada Que Fue Partida" le intrigaba y le desconcertaba. No sabía porqué, pero al verla brillar sintió inflamarse su corazón y pudo ver cómo, ante sus ojos, el montaraz adquiría un halo de absoluta realeza. Por un momento, incluso llegó a creer en la veracidad de sus palabras. De niño quizás hubiera creído posible la existencia de tal sujeto pero hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado creer en magia, hechizos o en los mismos dioses. Estos y otros pensamientos cruzaban su mente cuando, al llegar al patio, vio al famoso huésped entrenando con una espada de madera contra uno de sus muñecos de entrenamiento. - ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

\- ¡Buenos días, emh...ser Roderik! Vi estos muñecos y las espadas de madera y ...  
\- Eso ya lo veo. Lo que que quiero decir es ¿qué os ha traído a Winterfell? -  
\- ¿Porqué estoy aquí? La verdad es que eso es algo que prefiero hablar en privado con vuestro señor. Antes de responder, permítame ofrecerle mis más sinceras disculpas por los sucesos de ayer. Tengo entiendo que causé un gran e innecesario tumulto desenvainando la espada en el Gran Salón a pesar de que, como dijo su señor, no pretendía asustar a nadie. Sólo pretendía, siguiendo los usos de mi tierra, mostrarle mi espada a Lord Eddard y ponerme a su servicio.  
\- No, soy yo el que debe pedir disculpas por ser tan impulsivo y haber arruinado su audiencia con Lord Stark. Tenga por seguro que hablaré con el señor para reparar mi error. Le recomiendo que, por el momento, no haga nada sospechoso hasta que el señor tome una decisión con respecto a su situación.  
\- Acepto sus disculpas y no se preocupe. - respondió Aragorn percibiendo la amenaza velada tras las palabras del anciano - No tengo pensado crear más problemas. Por cierto, hablando de practicar, le importaría que practicara con vos. Estos muñecos están bien para principiantes pero nada como un combate para agitar la sangre ¿no cree?  
\- Completamente de acuerdo, ser Aragorn. - contestó el anciano caballero empuñando una espada de madera.

\- ¿Cuanto dices que estuvisteis "practicando"? - preguntó incrédulo Eddard al enterarse, por boca de su jefe de la guardia, del largo duelo de practica que habían mantenido el maestro de armas de sus hijos y el "invitado".  
\- Media hora y todo para que, al final, me viera obligado a rendirme. - contestó Rodrik con la voz ligeramente jadeante tras el encuentro.  
\- ¿Os rendisteis?¿Tan bueno era? - preguntó Catelyn Tully - Stark desde su silla frente a la chimenea.  
\- Si, creo que fue la edad. Sí, la edad me jugó en contra, mi señora. Al principio, empezamos suave y parecía confundido, seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a usar espadas de una mano, pero cuando empezamos a aumentar el ritmo me di cuenta de que él parecía no haber entrado en calor cuando yo ya empezaba a sudar. Aún así no sólo no tardó en seguirme el ritmo sino que, de pronto, tuve claro que no podría ganarle en un combate real. El esfuerzo de defender mi posición me cansaba cada vez más. Y digo defender porque de atacar, ni hablar. Le agarré la espada en una ocasión y no sólo vio venir el golpe, sino que me agarró la muñeca y, aprovechando el impulso de mi golpe, me mandó al suelo haciéndome soltar la espada. Cuando decidí acabar con el encuentro, él ni siquiera parecía sudar mientras que yo ya empezaba a toser del esfuerzo y el sudor me corría a mares por la cara. -  
\- ¿Y que me decís de su estilo? -  
\- Al principio, como ya dije, se notaba que no estaba muy acostumbrado a luchar con espadas largas a una mano. Pero enseguida logró adaptar sus movimientos a los míos. Sus movimientos con la espada son poderosos pero, no por ello es menos diestro. Son fluidos como los de una cobra pero a la vez más rápidos, fuertes y precisos que los míos. Apenas lograba parar o eludir uno de sus ataques cuando inmediatamente ya tenía otro encima. No desperdicia un sólo golpe. Estocadas, golpes del revés, con el plano de la hoja, con el pomo... ¡Dioses, una pesadilla!¡Parecía yo el bisoño frente a un luchador consumado! Suerte que luchábamos con espadas de madera, que si fueran de verdad no lo contaba. Pero los golpes en las piernas y el cuerpo tardarán en sanar. Definitivamente, no os recomiendo tenerlo de enemigo. -  
\- Mi señor tío, parecéis olvidar que no sois el único caballero que protege este castillo y que los norteños somos más duros que esos fanfarrones del Sur. - dijo Jory sacando pecho.  
\- Jory, no dejes que tu juventud y orgullo nublen tu buen juicio. Tu padre también confiaba demasiado en su propia fuerza y de poco le sirvió aquel día contra ser Oswell Whent. - repuso Lord Eddard sentado en su silla entre los dos soldados - Haz caso a tu tío. Si él asegura que es demasiado diestro para cualquiera de los que estamos aquí lo mejor será escucharlo y tenerlo en cuenta. -  
\- Por cierto, ahora que hablamos del tema. ¿Cómo resultó tu investigación, sobrino? - preguntó ser Rodrik cambiando de tema.  
\- No muy satisfactoria. He enviado emisarios de aquí a los dominios de Lord Cerwyn y nadie parece saber quién es ese tipo o qué hace aquí. ¿Qué estimáis que debemos hacer con respecto a él, Lord Stark? -  
\- Mañana habrá que decirle que elija entre irse, al Muro, a su castillo o adónde quiera; o bien quedarse a servir en este castillo. -  
\- Será mejor que se quede. Es un gran guerrero que bien podría relevarme cuando llegue mi hora. - sugirió ser Rodrik ante la incredulidad de su sobrino.  
\- Pero, ¿Porqué dejar que se quede, tío? No es de los nuestros. Deberíamos echarlo. - replicó Jory  
\- Sobrino, si tu preocupación es que sea un espía, te aseguro que no lo es. Es demasiado alegre y además, no me parece muy coherente venir aquí diciendo lo que dijo en la Sala del Trono y pretender espiarnos sin llamar la atención.  
\- Cómo sea, no es de los nuestros y no pienso fiarme de él. -  
\- Por cierto, Jory. ¿Qué hay de Ser Arthur Royce? -  
\- Mejora a pasos agigantados. Es increíble. El Maestre Luwin dice que nunca había visto nada parecido. Parece casi magia lo rápido que progresa su curación. El chico asegura que es cosa del montaraz que tiene unos conocimientos muy poderosos y superiores a los de un Maestre, lo que al parecer sólo aumenta la deuda de vida que ya tiene contraída con él. -  
\- Por lo que parece él también va a querer que el montaraz se quede.  
\- Y no es el único. Al parecer, varias personas en el pueblo están fascinadas por sus historias de hazañas y monstruos.  
\- _Si se quedara también podría contarles nuevas historias a los chicos, sobretodo a Bran que ya se sabe todos los cuentos de la Vieja Nan y creo que mis historias le aburren terriblemente._ \- pensaba Eddard para sí cuando cayó en la cuenta de que pronto sería hora de cenar con su familia. - Entonces, mañana lo llamaré y decidiremos que pasa con él.  
Pero la noche resultó ser más intranquila de lo esperado.

 _ **Sueño de Eddard**_

 _Hallábame en lo alto de la Torre Rota. La nieve caía mansamente a mi alrededor. Se levantó entonces un gran y feroz viento. Las tinieblas cubrieron el cielo y sobre mí se cerró la tormenta. Y en lo profundo de la galerna vi de pronto una luz en el cielo que bajaba hacia mí. Ante mí se clavó una espada. Hielo? No. La Espada Que Fue Partida brillaba ante mí. En la hoja se leía claro como el día "Mi nombre es Anduril, Llama del Oeste, nacida de los fragmentos de Narsil, espada de Reyes. Que los siervos de la Sombra teman mi mordedura". Y oí una voz en el cielo que, alta y clara como un trueno, dijo:Se acerca el invierno, Eddard Stark. En esta espada se halla el poder para detener el regreso de la Larga Noche, más toda hoja necesita de una vaina y una causa. Deberás dársela tú, por la humanidad, por la vida y por el futuro._  
 _"¿Yo? Pero si..."_  
 _¿Estás asustado? No lo suficiente. Tu vida correrá peligro por causa de esta espada. Hombres y mujeres buscarán tu perdición. El mal está en todas partes._

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Ned?¿Otra vez soñaste con la Torre? - oyó decir a su esposa mientras su cabeza daba vueltas arrancada de pronto del sueño y el sudor empapaba su cuerpo desnudo bajo las mantas.  
\- No, esta era diferente. - contestó con aire somnoliento- Hay que hacer venir al montaraz y llamar al Maestre Luwin. - añadió al tiempo que se levantaba y se empezaba a vestir.  
\- ¿Qué se os ofrece, mi señor? - preguntó el anciano al entrar en la habitación. - ¿Qué hace el aquí? - exclamó viendo al montaraz sentado en el centro de la habitación.  
\- Hay algo que tenemos que hablar y no puede esperar a mañana - contestó Lord Eddard de forma sombría.


	5. Chapter 4

Este capitulo está dedicado a vosotros tres **Bella-swam11** **,** ** Herr Krafty, gangui,** primeros seguidores de este mi primer fanfic (en el cual trabajo mucho). Somos pocos pero seguro que, para cuando "llegue el invierno" seremos algunos más (aunque estoy consciente de que esta historia parece no pertenecer a una categoría demasiado popular dentro de Fanfiction) pero bueno, sólo los Valar saben.

Respuestas a reviews pendientes:

grankhaim: Lei tu mensaje y, como podrás ver al final del capítulo, lo he tenido en cuenta.

Pero, ahora si, pasemos a la historia.

Capítulo 3: Prophecies

\- Aquí está, señor. -  
\- Bien, podéis retiraros todos. -  
\- ¿Qué queréis de mí, mi señor de Stark? -  
\- Por favor, llamadme Lord Stark. Me gustaría que me acompañarais a un lugar. - respondió cortésmente el Señor de Winterfell al tiempo que se abrochaba una pesada y gruesa capa. A Aragorn no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que su voz tenía un deje misterioso que no invitaba mucho a la confianza.  
\- Cómo deseéis, Lord Stark. - respondió en el mismo tono Aragorn.  
\- Oíd, ¿no tenéis frío con ese manto gris tan fino? - preguntó Lord Eddard al fijarse por primera vez en el manto de Lorien que cubría al montaraz.  
\- No, este manto está hecho de un tejido especial que... - empezó a decir Aragorn  
\- ¡Vayon, trae una de mis capas más abrigadas para nuestro invitado! La va necesitar. - ordenó Lord Stark a su mayordomo sin darle oportunidad de réplica al montaraz.  
Fuera todavía era de noche y hacía un frío glaciar con el que Aragorn tuvo que agradecer el haber aceptado la capa.  
\- Os ruego disculpéis a Ser Rodrick. De vez en cuando vuelve actuar más como un castellano que como el maestro de armas que es. - dijo de pronto Lord Stark.

\- Disculpad mi ignorancia, pero ¿qué es un castellano? - preguntó con cierta curiosidad el montaraz.  
\- Un castellano es un hombre que, en ausencia de su señor, toma de forma totalmente temporal la responsabilidad de cuidar y administrar sus tierras. -  
\- Ah, en mi tierra los llamamos senescales o mordomos. -  
\- ¿Mayordomos?¿Cómo Vayon? -  
\- No exactamente. Vuestros mayordomos son más unos siervos que ayudan a administrar mientras que en mi tierra, los senescales son consejeros del Rey, aunque toman el poder si este está ausente.  
\- ¿Entonces sólo tenéis senescales?¿No tenéis mayordomos? -  
\- Así es, los reyes no confian la responsabilidad de administrar a nadie.  
\- Entonces tienen que ser unos hombres muy ocupados. -  
\- No os creáis, la economía y la extensión de sus dominios son muy diferentes a los vuestros. La economía es de base agraria y la extensión no es superior a la que ocupan las Tierras del Occidente.  
\- Caramba, sois todo un entendido. ¿Acaso sois de alta cuna? - preguntó capcioso el de Winterfell.  
\- Bueno, algo se aprende sirviendo a los que son de alta cuna. -  
\- ¿Qué es este lugar? -  
\- Es el bosque de dioses de Winterfell. Es un lugar al cual vengo a menudo para meditar, ya sabéis, gobernar un reino tan vasto como el Norte puede llegar a ser un deber realmente pesado. Y también para rezarle a los Dioses Antiguos.  
\- La verdad es que os entiendo. Mi padre también tiene un jardín privado al cual se retira de vez en cuando a meditar. No sé si también le reza a los dioses allí pero...  
\- ¿Vos también rezáis a los Dioses Antiguos? -  
\- Nosotros los conocemos como los Valar, pero creo que no hablamos de los mismos.  
\- La verdad es que nunca había oído que tuvieran nombre, pero describidlos.  
\- Pues bien, los Valar son las quince deidades nacidas del pensamiento de Eru Ilúvatar "El Creador y Padre de Todo". El panteón entero consta de 8 Valar y 7 Valië (deidades masculinas y femeninas respectivamente) pero los más importantes son Melkor, también llamado "Morgoth", el Enemigo del Mundo; Manwë, Señor de las Aguilas y el Aire; Varda, Señora de la Luz y las Estrellas; Ulmo, Señor de las Aguas; Aüle, El Herrero; Yavanna, La Diosa-Madre de la Tierra; Örome, El Cazador; Nienna, Señora de la Clemencia y la Piedad; y Mandos, Juez del Otro Mundo. Por otro lado, están Lórien, Señor de las Visiones y los Sueños; Este, Señora del Descanso; Vaire, la Tejedora de la Historia; Vana, la Siempre Joven; Tulkas, El Campeón de los Valar y Nessa. ¿Tienen algo que ver con los vuestros?

\- Para nada. Nuestros dioses no tienen nombre ni rostro. Sus poderes son misteriosos. Los Primeros Hombres, mis antepasados, fueron iniciados al culto por los Hijos del Bosque durante la Edad de los Héroes, pero con el tiempo el culto se ha ido debilitando, los Hijos del Bosque se han ido y las muestras de fe se limitan a rezar frente a los arcianos, la última evidencia de la existencia de los Hijos aparte de los mitos.  
\- ¿Los Hijos del Bosque?  
\- Si, los seres que poblaban Westeros antes de la llegada de los Primeros Hombres. Según las leyendas, eran pequeños,como niños, usaban armas de vidriagón u obsidiana y eran capaces de meterse en la piel de diferentes bestias y, a través de sus rezos, también podían provocar cambios en la geografía como fue la destrucción del brazo de Dorne y la casi completa inundación del Cuello, que ahora es la frontera entre el Norte y el resto del continente, durante la Edad de los Héroes. A pesar de todo, los Hombres eran más y poseían armas de bronce, lo que acabó por igualar la lucha y poner en serio peligro la permanencia de los Niños del Bosque. No obstante, desde el Norte, llegó una nueva amenaza. La Historia los recuerda como los Caminantes Blancos, seres supuestamente nacidos del perpetuo invierno que reina allá al Norte de brillantes ojos azules fríos como el hielo y un total desprecio por la vida. Atrapados entre dos frentes y próximos a la extinción, los Hijos del Bosque firmaron la paz con los Primeros Hombres y se aliaron con ellos a fin de vencer la amenaza Blanca. Una vez consiguieron expulsarlos, Brandon Stark "El Constructor" ayudado por los Gigantes construyó el Muro que separa el Norte de las Tierras del Perpetuo Invierno, de donde vinieron los Caminantes. Si te preguntas lo que es un arciano, es ese árbol de ahí. - dijo al fin Eddard, señalando un árbol que se erguía en el medio del bosque. Era de madera blanca, con grandes hojas rojas como la sangre y un rostro tallado en el tronco por cuya boca y ojos se escurrían gotas de savia roja, de un tono más claro que las hojas, que le daban a la cara un aspecto si cabe terrorífico aunque no fue eso lo que provocó la sensación de incomodidad del montaraz.  
\- ¿Qué os sucede? - inquirió Lord Stark viendo tensarse al montaraz.  
\- Este lugar ha visto sangre y verá fuego cuando el Verano y los lobos corran a esconderse del gris invierno y la caída de Winterfell. -  
\- ¿Winterfell caerá?¿En manos de quién? -  
\- Un hombre con una capa color rosa teñida de sangre vistiendo la piel de un pordiosero entrará por la puerta en esta fortaleza y la tomará.  
\- ¿Roose Bolton? No, no puede ser. Desde que lo conozco ha hecho demasiados esfuerzos por distanciarse de la sangrienta fama que durante siglos ha caracterizado a su familia. Además, sabe que mientras los Stark seamos soberanos en el Norte nos debe lealtad y, que aunque sus fuerzas representan una parte importante de la caballería norteña, los Karstark son una fuerza aún más temible y han estado emparentados con mi familia durante siglos. No podrá tomar este castillo mientras el Norte me guarde lealtad. Espero que no, pero en caso de que se le olvide que los Stark los vencimos hace 400 años con la unión de todo el Norte, lo volveremos a hacer. -  
\- Mi señor, ¿he dicho algo que os ha incomodado? -  
\- ¿Qué? Oh, no. No. Sólo...me he quedado pensando en lo que habéis dicho. Pero ¿vós cómo sabéis que eso va ha pasar? -  
\- No sé explicarlo. De vez en cuando veo como imágenes de eventos aún no acaecidos. Me ocurre cuando llego o me encuentro en lugares con cierta "magia". Es algo que me viene de familia. Mi madre y mi abuela también lo hacían. Es un don de los Valar.  
\- ¿"Magia"?¿Acaso vos también sentís algo sobrenatural en este bosque? - preguntó claramente sorprendido el Lord de Winterfell. Era evidente que desde siempre había sospechado que en aquel bosque todavía se respiraba el poder antiguo de los Niños del Bosque y ahora tenía una prueba viva pese a la sospechas sobre él.  
\- Si, lo siento. Es...Es ese árbol...no es un árbol común. Hay algo en él que ha disparado mi don. - dijo el montaraz con cierta solemnidad mientras se acercaba al arciano.  
\- ¿Algo?¿Cómo qué? - inquirió Lord Stark.  
\- Está vivo. No sé cómo explicarlo pero lo noto. Noto como late en él la savia. Sus ojos son fijos pero nos observan. Definitivamente no es un Ent, eso está claro. - contestó mirando fijamente al árbol mientras se iba acercando a él como poseído por unas intensas ganas de tocar su corteza.  
\- ¿Cómo decís? - oyó que preguntaba Lord Stark antes de que sus ojos tocasen la rugosa piel del arciano.  
Entonces, a su alrededor todo se volvió negro salvo el árbol frente a él y se hizo un silencio y una quietud como nunca había conocido antes.  
\- _¿Qué brujería es esta?¿Porqué tengo esta sensación de que estoy siendo observado?_ \- se preguntaba el, recordando su primera excursión a los Túmulos de la Quebrada y el encuentro con sus siniestros moradores, mientras esperaba, vigilante, un ataque que nunca llegó.  
\- _¿Hola?¿Quién está ahí? Sois por ventura..._ \- empezó a decir, al cabo de un rato que pareció una hora, una voz seca como el crujir de las hojas en otoño y baja como la de alguien muy viejo proveniente del árbol. - _Si, sois, en efecto, Aragorn Elessar, Rey del Reino Unificado de Gondor y Arnor y capitán de los Dunnedain del Oeste._  
 _\- Si, así es. ¿Pero cómo sabéis...? -_  
\- _No hay tiempo para eso. Saber debéis que al Rey y a Lord Stark les ronda un gran peligro. Debéis estar alerta. Con vuestros amigos debéis tener cuidado, uno os trahirá, otro morirá en vuestro lugar y lucharéis con un tercero por intereses contrarios a los vuestros. Cruel será el odio de los Siete hacia quienes amáis. Guardad mis palabras._ \- oyó decir a la voz antes de que el árbol empezase a desvanecerse.  
\- ¿Con mis amigos? Espera. ¿De qué amigos...habláis?  
\- ¿Cómo os encontráis? - oyó que le preguntaba la voz...pero sonaba más cercana (y con un marcado deje de preocupación). Entonces abrió los ojos que no sabía cuando había cerrado y, de golpe, se dio cuenta de que delante de él ya no estaba el árbol sino un techo de madera y, sobre su frente, pesaba algo mojado. Sólo entonces se dio por fin cuenta de que estaba tendido en una cama con una ollita de olorosas hierbas medicinales al lado de la cabeza y aquél al que había tomado por Lord Stark era un anciano vestido de gris con una cadena de grandes eslabones de diversos materiales. El Maestre de Winterfell. Se llamaba Luduin o algo así.  
\- ¿Qué tal os encontráis, señor? -  
\- Dioses, me encuentro ...  
\- Esperad, antes de eso decidme: ¿cuántos dedos tengo levantados?  
\- Dos. -  
\- Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Voy abajo a consultar mis libros y poder diagnosticaros. Continuad tumbado. -  
\- Esperad ¿A qué ha venido eso de los dedos? -  
\- Es un método experimental para calibrar el daño dentro de la cabeza. Pero disculpadme, por favor. - contestó el anciano saliendo un poco apresurado hacia sus estancias que, imaginó Aragorn, se situarían debajo de la enfermería.  
\- Psst, Aragorn. Aragorn, ¿estáis despierto?  
\- ¡Arthur, estás aquí! ¿qué tal tu brazo? -  
\- Oh, bastante bien. El Maestre Luwin dice que es un milagro que me halla recuperado tan rápido y sin novedad. ¿Qué hicisteis conmigo?  
\- Usé unas hierbas especiales que conozco para trataros la herida. Nada del otro mundo.  
\- Sois toda una caja de sorpresas. ¿Hay algo que no sepáis hacer?  
\- De momento, hay otra cosa más en la que, espero podáis ayudarme.  
\- Vós diréis.  
\- No recuerdo cómo he llegado aquí a la enfermería. ¿Acaso me desmayé tras tocar el árbol?  
\- Así es, llegasteis desmayado y con los ojos en blanco. Confieso que me asusté cuando Lord Eddard llegó con dos soldados y vos en una parihuela. Nunca había visto nada parecido en mi vida. La verdad es que no parecéis muy afectado, es decir, esperaba que hubierais tomado algo en mal estado y os estuvierais yendo al otro mundo pero aquí estáis tan campante. Por cierto que, cuentan por aquí que todo aquel que toca un arciano queda maldito. Es un enorme tabú. ¿Lo sabíais?  
\- No. ¡No lo sabíais!¡Me mentisteis!. - añadió el joven caballero ante el mutismo de su amigo. - Decíais ser un explorador norteño. Pero ¿cómo pudisteis...?  
\- Esperad un momento, ser Arthur. Esperad y escuchadme un momento. Si, es cierto. Os mentí respecto a mi procedencia pero, si os hubiera contado toda la verdad, no lo creerías. No obstante, recordad que os salvé la vida aunque podía haber dado media vuelta y haberos dejado morir en la nieve. Merezco eso al menos.  
\- Estáis de chanza. No os atreveríais a abandonarme en la nieve.  
\- Oh, sí que me atrevería a hacerlo. - contestó con tono seductor acercándose como una cobra a la cara del joven que, pillado por sorpresa, estaba completamente inmóvil.  
\- ¡Pero qué demonios...! ¿Qué infiernos se supone que están haciendo? - se oyó casi gritar escandalizado a Eddard Stark.  
\- Pasar el rato ¿y usted?¿Acaso nos está espiando? Bueno, no es mi problema. Imagino que vós también querréis saberlo todo. No os preocupeis, ahora os cuento todo y por fin sabrán lo que tienen que saber.-

 _Tiempo después..._

\- ¿Y decís que a él lo atacaron en el camino y vós le salvasteis la vida?¿Porqué? - fue la pregunta de Eddard tras el relato del encuentro entre Aragorn y Arthur.

\- Eran dos caballeros adultos luchando contra uno más joven y fatigado. Me pareció de justicia intervenir. -

\- ¿Y porqué pensais que algo así ha podido suceder?¿Qué razón podrían tener para atacarle?  
\- La razón no la sé pero ambos estamos seguros de que la clave se halla en la carta de Jon Arryn. Que en ella hay algo que ellos no quieren que se sepa. - intervino ser Arthur  
\- Si os trajera la carta, ¿sabríais decirme el porqué? -  
\- No os prometo nada, pero puedo intentar desenredar el entuerto. Sé un poco sobre mensajes secretos y ocultos. - Contestó Aragorn, inseguro en su interior de hasta que punto sería suficiente con su experiencia.

\- Bueno, eso todavía hay que discutirlo. Pero decidme, ¿que os sucedió en el bosque de dioses? Tocasteis el tronco del arciano y se os pusieron los ojos en blanco. Temí que os hubiera pasado algo hasta que el Maestre Luwin bajó a decirme que ya estabais lo suficientemente recuperado para continuar con nuestra conversación. Que hablando de ello. Ser Arthur, ¿os importaría...? - declaró Lord Stark haciéndole disimuladamente un gesto para que se fuera al caballero.

\- Ah, no. No para nada. Me voy a ... - empezó a decir ser Arthur al tiempo que retrocedía hacia la puerta. Era evidente, por sus gestos y la lentitud de su andar, que no deseaba marcharse y tenía curiosidad por la conversación de ambos adultos.

\- Esperad, ser Arthur. Si queréis podéis quedaros, que esto en parte también os incumbe. - le gritó Aragorn desde la cama cuando el caballero casi había alcanzado la puerta mientras le hacia a su vez gestos al Lord para que dijera que si al muchacho.

\- ¿De verdad?¿Puedo, mi señor? - preguntó ser Arthur con educación pero con el deseo en la mirada de que le dijera que si.

\- Bueno, está bien. Espero que con dos testigos se esmere en ser un poco sincero. - cedió al fin Lord Stark. - ¿Estáis seguro de esto? - le susurró a Aragorn mientras el caballero buscaba un asiento para unirse a la conversación.

Por toda respuesta, Aragorn solo asintió levemente antes de que Royce llegara finalmente con una silla.

\- ¿Y bien?¿Qué sucedió delante del arciano?

\- Vi algo en en sus ojos. Me pareció que nos observaba y sentí el impulso de tocarlo.

\- ¿Y qué pasó?¿Tuvisteis una visión o algo? - preguntó lord Stark

\- Sí, podría decirse así. Al principio no sentía nada salvo la corteza bajo mis dedos pero, cuando aparté la mirada me di cuenta de que estaba solo con el árbol. Entonces, el árbol me habló.

\- ¿Te habló?¿Y de qué hablan los árboles? Porque más allá de la consistencia y composición del excremento de pájaro o de ardilla... no se me ocurre - dijo con total extrañeza ser Arthur con un ligero deje de incredulidad ante la palabra del montaraz.

\- En ese árbol no se posa ningún ser vivo, ser Arthur. - se apresuró en aclarar Aragorn antes de que Lord Eddard echase fuera al caballero (idea que, según se podía leer en su mirada, le habría causado cierto placer y satisfacción) - Pero lo que si que me dijo es que los dioses me quieren aquí por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender, ni el árbol tuvo la decencia de explicarme, pero también me advirtió algo de unos amigos que tendré y con los que lucharé. "Cruel será el odio de los Siete hacia quienes amáis" recuerdo que dijo también. Pero, de todo eso, lo más extraño es que me llamó por mi nombre. Mi verdadero nombre. -

\- ¿Vuestro verdadero nombre?¿Acaso no os llamáis Aragorn? - fue la pregunta de Lord Stark.

\- Corrijo, me llamó por mi nombre y título completos. - matizó el montaraz antes de levantarse y, con gesto solemne, proclamar: Yo soy Aragorn Elessar, jefe de los Dúnedain del Oeste, descendiente a través de muchas generaciones de Isildur y Anarión, hijos de Elendil, señores de Minas Ithil y Minas Anor y AltoRey del Reino Unificado de Gondor y Arnor.

 _No es oro todo lo que reluce,_  
 _ni todos aquellos que vagan están perdidos._

 _De las cenizas resurgirá el fuego,_  
 _La espada que fue partida será reforjada,_  
 _y el destronado volverá a ser Rey._

\- Esta es la Espada Que fue Partida. - añadió desenvainado a Anduril que, hasta ese momento, había estado apoyada a los pies de la cama y, como sintiéndose libre al fin de su vaina, brilló como una estrella verde en la mano de su Rey completando la tranfiguración del montaraz en un gran y poderoso Rey de los Hombres, Llama de la Esperanza.  
\- Por los Siete, es hermosa. Pero no brilla como el hierro o el acero valyriano. Es más como una llama verde. ¿Cómo es que tiene algo así?¿Dónde podría conseguir una igual?. - exclamó Arthur boquiabierto con los ojos como platos fijos en la espada.

- _Es la Espada de mi sueño._ \- pensaba a su vez Ned mirando con reverencia a Anduril antes de, para sorpresa de Arthur y él mismo más tarde, arrodillarse ante el montaraz. - _Lo sabía. Es él, el Elegido._

\- Si, no hay una igual en el mundo. Créedme. - contestó Aragorn guardando al fin la espada y rompiendo la visión.  
\- Está claro, yo también debo adquirir una espada única. Así yo también podré ser famoso. Pero que... Oh, vamos, mi señor ¿no os habréis creído ese rollo del árbol místico? - contestó Arthur quien, a diferencia de Lord Eddard, no parecía impresionado sino más bien seguía como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Resulta, ser Arthur que ese " _árbol místico_ " como vos lo llamáis es un árbol sagrado que lleva siglos en ese patio, casi desde el amanecer de mi familia y yo creo en lo que he visto. - contestó de forma un poco áspera Lord Eddard dando a entender que no toleraría insultos hacia el arciano ahora que creía en su poder.

\- Ya conozco ese cuento. Mi tío Yohn "Bronce" también cree en esas chorradas y viste esa armadura mágica de bronce de los Primeros Hombres tallada con esos glifos disque protectores pero yo... - respondió ceñudo ser Arthur.

\- No crees en los Dioses Antiguos. Lo entiendo pero... - afirmó neutral Aragorn intentando cortar lo que prometía ser una larga discusión sin final.

\- Soy un caballero. Nací, fui nombrado y me armaron caballero bajo la Luz de los Siete. Entiende que no quiera creer en esas cosas. Tengan muy buenas tardes, mis señores. - respondió Arthur de forma cortante aunque formal antes de enfilar hacia la puerta de salida.

\- Pero ¿que? Espera, Arthur. - lo llamó Aragorn. Si lo escuchó, no dió muestras de ello antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. Aragorn iba a salir a buscarlo y explicarle cuando Lord Stark le puso la mano en el hombro impidiéndoselo.

\- Dejalo. Está cabreado. Estoy seguro de que piensa que te hemos hecho algo en el bosque pero mañana verás como se le pasa. En cambio, tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar... - dijo Lord Eddard de forma tranquilizadora.

 **Notas de autor:** Para los que no lo sepan, el don del que habla Aragorn no es invención mía. Es un dato que se da en los Apéndices al Señor de los Anillos de Tolkien al hablar del compromiso de Arathorn con Gilraen cuando Dírhael - el padre de Gilraen - profetiza la temprana muerte de Arathorn y la usa, junto con el argumento de la juventud de ambos, cómo pretexto para evitar la boda y el sufrimiento que le sobrevendrá a su hija cuando ello ocurra, no obstante, es su esposa Ivorwen quien lo convence de no sólo permitir sino también apresurar el casamiento tras tener una visión acerca del alumbramiento de una nueva esperanza para la raza de los Hombres - el que será su abuelo Aragorn - concebido de la unión de las tres Casas de los Hombres simbolizada en la joven pareja de la que forma parte) y cuando Aragorn, ya convertido en un adulto en Rivendel, es abordado por Elrond a propósito de su flechazo con Arwen antes de partir por primera vez rumbo a las tierras salvajes a combatir las fuerzas de Saurón y así prepararse para el momento en que su verdadera identidad saliera a la luz. En esa ocasión, el don advierte a Aragorn del corto tiempo que resta de la estancia de Elrond en Endor (la Tierra Media) y que entonces sus hijos e hija tendrán que elegir su destino.

A partir de ahora, empezaremos a ver como Aragorn empieza a integrarse a la vida de Winterfell como un habitante más. Aunque como ya hizo notar la voz del arciano, ese va a ser el menor de sus problemas cuando llegue "el invierno".

3.773 palabras. Si grankhaim, lo he hecho casi tan extenso como todo el fanfic antes de este capítulo. Gracias por señalarme que eran unos capítulos tan cortos y que era hora de enrrollarse.


End file.
